A Raven in the Capitol
by Mrs.Becker
Summary: "Young Raven what plagues you?" Sandor's gruff voice asked as I stared out towards the moon. "My mother who hates me, my father who is a drunk, my brother who is a shit," I laughed shaking my head. "I hate the capitol, I hate everything about this rotten hell hole.""Seems like we are in the same boat," Sandor laughed as he started to walk away. Sandor Clegane / OC
1. Prologue

A Raven in the Capital

Prologue

Name - Rowena Baratheon (Portrayed by Eva Green)

age - 21

House - Baratheon

Family - Father Robert Baratheon, Mother Cersei Baratheon, Brother Joffrey Baratheon, Sister Myrcella Baratheon, Brother Tommen Baratheon

I stood on the balcony of my room watching the people below. Out the corner of my eye I saw Joffrey walking through the area with his Hound closely on his heel. Joffrey looked up at me and smirked.

"You are still in your night clothes, mother will be angry you are supposed to meet her soon," Joffrey smirked looking up at me.

"Haven't you learned by now that I could care less what mother wants or thinks," I said looking down at the pompous ass below.

"She is the queen and could easily rip that crown off of your head," Joffrey threatened.

"Let her, I don't belong in the capitol anyway unless I'm ruling it," I mumbled turning away looking at Sandor. Our eyes connected briefly and my body heated up before I pulled my eyes away and continued deeper into my room. My chamber maid pulled out my black and red dress helping my slip it on. I sat down in front of the vanity looking at my black hair and my dull blue eyes. I didn't belong here, I was a Baratheon not a Lannister and even though my father sat on the throne my mother ruled behind the scenes and I detested her with every fiber of my being. I sighed sliding my crown into place before slipping out of my room to meet with my mother.

"Rowena," I heard a gruff voice say from behind me I turned and looked up at the towering figure.

"Sandor," I smiled lightly looking over his distinct features.

"You shouldn't show yourself to people without proper clothes on. It causes commotion and someone might just try and hurt you," Sandor warned stepping closer to me.

"Afraid someone else will take a fancy to me Sandor?" I teased placing my hand gently on his breast plate.

"I'm afraid that someone will harm you when I am not around," Sandor said not taking his eyes away from mine.

"Then kiss me, show the world I am your princess and no one else's," I smirked clasping my hand onto his shoulder pulling myself up to him.

"If I did that I don't think I would be able to stop myself from devouring you," Sandor whispered wrapping his large arms around my small frame.

"Who says I would want you to stop," I whispered touching his scarred face softly.

"The people who might walk these halls and find out of our affair," Sandor sighed letting me go.

"I could careless if the people found out about us, you know we both hate it here, we could leave and be together elsewhere," I said as we started walking to the main hall where my mother awaited for me.

"I know, but for now we must stay here," Sandor said before kissing my hand lightly and leaving to go to his duties.

I entered the room seeing my mother sitting with Tommen and Marcella. "Sister!" Marcella and Tommen cheered running towards me. "Mother has a great surprise for you," Marcella cheered walking me towards the bitch Cersei.

"My dear daughter I had wished to see you sooner," Cersei sneered looking at me.

"I'm sorry I simply needed more rest," I lied looking at her.

"Well your father and I have set up a grand event for your hand in marriage," Cersei smiled as I stared in shock at her. "You are now 21 and still without a husband or child and it is time for you to get married whether you like it or not," Cersei added.

"What is this event?" I asked holding in my anger.

"There will be a jousting tourney where a representative either the one to marry you or a champion in their place will fight for the family you will belong to," Cersei explained smirking.

"Can I offer a champion I would like to fight for me?" I asked staring directly at the devil itself.

"Your father said if you wanted one than you will be allowed one but whoever fights for you you must marry unless it is a relative of course," Cersei smiled thinking I would have no one to choose except Uncle Jaime who would lose if Cersei wanted him to.

"I choose Sandor Clegane of house Clegane to fight for my hand," I stated as Cersei's mouth opened in shock.

"Fine," Cersei said through gritted teeth, "But you will marry into the family of the winner and you will not fight it this time. Your father is finally fed up with your refusal of marriages and we need you to form strong alliances wether you like it or not.

"Marry Marcella of she is prettier and easier to control than I am," I said making Marcella snap her head in my direction. Cersei's hand came up quick slapping me across the face.

"Don't ever talk to me like that raise your voice again and I will put you in a whore house where you belong you ungrateful bitch," Cersei yelled at me as I growled under my breath.

"One day you will regret everything that you have ever done," I said under my breath before leaving the room quickly. Tears slipped from my eyes as I ran through the halls of the castle past servants and lords alike. Joffrey laughed as I ran past him and Sandor who roamed the halls. I felt Sandor's eyes follow me with concern until I was out of sight.

"I guess mother finally told her that she is being forced to marry whoever wins the jousting tournament for her hand. I don't see why any man would want to marry a stupid bitch like her, she is ugly and goes against all rules," Joffrey sneered but Sandor had already walked away from him following the path that Rowena had taken.


	2. Chapter 2 - A Token

A Raven in the Capital

Chapter 1 - A Token

I sat quietly at my vanity brushing my black hair letting it rest upon my shoulders softly. I hardly hated the southern style of hair, I preferred to keep my hair down how Sandor liked it to be. I smiled to myself thinking of my Paramour. When Sandor and I first met I was only a child he watched me grow into the rebellious woman I am today. The first time I realized I fancied Sandor was when he jousted my soon to be husband at the time and killed him for he was a vial and disgusting old man who tried to rape me days prior if not for Sandor I could have been killed. That was when I was just eighteen name days but it was still fresh in my mind.

Flashback

_"I do not wish to marry this old perverted man father," I whispered to him at dinner._

_"You have no choice, your mother force my hand and the wedding is in three days the day after the jousting tourney," he growled back._

_"I will never forgive you for this," I said harshly before standing from my chair. "Excuse me I have more pressing matters to attend to," I said rudely picking up my skirts and moving towards the exit. My father and the pervert that was to be my husband stared in shock as Sandor smirked watching my outburst._

_"Rowena, you turn your heels this instant! I will not have you disrespecting your fiancé, if you do not return to this table I will have you locked in the dungeon until you are married!" My mother screamed slamming her hand on the table. I stopped looking at her and the rest of the people at the table. Uncle Renly was holding back a laugh as my expression turned from distain to pure disgust._

_"Go fuck yourself," I spat before leaving the room. Later that same night as I walked the halls of the castle I was attack and thrown into a nearby dark hallway. The smell of sweat and alcohol was strong as I struggled against the figure. I screamed out trying to push him away but it was useless I was weak and he was large but not in stature like The Hound but large as in fat. I cried out hitting the man in the chest as he ripped my dress causing my breasts to spill from their silk protection. A dirty hand covered my mouth roughly silencing my cries as a disgusting mouth kissed over my neck. I creamed out against the hand trying to push the fat man away but it was no use. Tears stung my eyes as I closed them praying for anyone to walk by. I gave the man one last shove pray for him to fall over. As I pushed against the mans chest he lifted into the air before being thrown against the wall. My eyes widened in shock as the light caught the mans, it was my future husbands, but what shocked my even more was Sandor standing over his drunken form. Sandor Lean to the man wrapping his large hand around his throat before growling._

_"If you ever lay a hand on her again, I will not spare your worthless fucking life," I heard Sandor say before releasing him and allowing him to scurry away. Sandor turned to me pulling his cloak from his shoulders wrapping it around mine. "I thought I told you, Ravens are not like in the capitol. I cannot alway be their to protect you, stupid girl," Sandor sighed lifting me up in his arms._

_"I'm sorry," I whisper into his clothed chest._

_"I am to joust him in two days. If you wish I could kill him for you," Sandor chuckled before opening my door._

_"You would kill him in the tourney for all to watch?" I asked curiously._

_"Yes, to free the raven from her cage. I will do it for you," Sandor smiled before placing me on my bed._

_"Thank you Sandor, but I will be highly displeased if his death isn't delivered Sandor," I said staring at him, my eyes dark and full of hatred._

_"I would not give you false hope my princess," Sandor smirked before closing the door._

_The day of the tourney my stomach was filled with excitement. I dressed in my orange-red dress sporting a hood that laid down my hair was pulled up and wrapped around my gold crown in a southern style. I smiled looking at my reflection before I stepped out of my room where a soldier and my hand maiden waited to escort me to the fields. We walk in silence to the Royalbox where I was below my mother and father._

_"You are looking beautiful today Rowena, trying to impress your fiancé?" My mother smiled the realest smile she could. I smiled back playing nice before turning to face the open ring._

_"You could say that," I replied as Sandor walked onto the field the squire pulling Sandor's massive stead along. Sandor's infamous helmet tucked neatly under his arm. I watched Sandor's eyes brush over the crowd lingering on me for a split second. I gave a small smile in return. Soon both opponents were mounted on their steeds, Sandor was tall and strong his dog helmet closed and his lance at the ready. My fiancé seem out of breath from mounting his stead and was hunched over slightly. The steward waved the flag and they took, it was as if they moved in slow motion my eyes glues to Sandor. He lowered his lance aiming for his chest. Sandor's lance met his opponents chest it snapped in two and pushed uppers slipping in-between his opponents helm and breast plate lodging into his throat. Blood splashed across the the Royalbox, splattering our bodies with red._

_I raised my hand smearing the blood across my face. I heard screaming from the women in the audience but it was soon drowned with the cheering of my father and other men in the audience. I clapped and stood cheering for Sandor as father did._

_"Sandor Clegane our victor," my father yelled pouring more wine into his mouth. Sandor nodded to the royal box before turning away and exiting to his tent. I stood walking out of the arena towards Sandor's tent._

_I pushed away the cloth covering the entrance to the tent. Sandor stood shirtless his back facing me as he splashed water on his face. "I have fulfilled my promise," Sandor's deep voice rumbled causing my insides to heat up._

_"Yes you did very well," I smiled walking towards him. I slipped my hand in-between my breast pulling out a black cloth embroidered with a gold lion and the initials R.B. "I offer you my token Sandor," I said holding the cloth out towards him._

_"And what am I supposed to do with a piece of fucking fabric?" Sandor asked grabbing the cloth from my hand._

_"Keep it on you at all time so I know you are safe and that you are mine," I smirked touching his scarred cheek._

_"I am no one's fucking pet. You will be my pet young raven," Sandor smirked his free hand reached up to my neck lifting my face towards his._

_"Then kiss me, claim me as yours," I whispered pulling myself towards him._

_"That I cannot do princess, leave now and meet me in the woods tonight," Sandor ordered pushing me away from him. I walked towards the exit adding an extra sway in my hips. I turned to look at Sandor before leaving the tent. A smile crossed my face as he pulled my token to his nose inhaling my sent before tucking it into his pocket. I turned away biting my lip as I slipped back into the arena waiting for the archery event to start._


End file.
